The Bellarke Tumblr Drabble Series
by wefoundwonderland
Summary: Hey guys! So, each "chapter" will be a new individual Bellarke drabble/one-shot that I've written & posted. I'm calling it the "Bellarke Tumblr Drabble Series". Please feel free to favorite/review/comment! Enjoy! xx
1. The Most Awkward 3 AM Meet

_Bellarke drabble based off this tumblr prompt: "Someone needs to write a 'the fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear' AU"_

Of course this was just her luck. Of all the damn times to have the fire alarm go off. Clarke had just got home to her small studio apartment not two hours ago from a shift at the hospital, when a blaring siren decided that now was a good time to wake the entire city. Clarke jolted out of bed, glancing at the time as she hurriedly pulled on a sweater and some sandals. The red glow of the digital clock on her nightstand indicated 3:06 . _Just fucking lovely_, Clarke thought.

Quickly locking her door, Clarke headed for the nearest staircase. Running down the six flights of stairs and out the door, Clarke was hit with a wall of cold air. It was mid-October in New York City, so it wasn't exactly the warmest weather outside, during the night.

Across the street, the other tenants of the apartment building were patiently waiting, arms wrapped around torsos attempting to block out some of the chilly autumn air. Clarke was walking over to the group of tenants when she noticed her neighbour, that hot new guy from apartment 6C, sitting on the sidewalk away from the others, and half nude. _Well, if I wasn't awake before, I most definitely am now_, Clarke thought.

She had to admit her new neighbour was extremely attractive; short and curly dark hair, really tall, a toned body, tan skin, warm brown eyes and a smattering of freckles was a downright dangerous combination. He just screamed **rebel**. And the fact that he was not ten feet away from her in nothing but a pair of plaid boxers was _a little_ hard to ignore. Fully enraptured in her perusal, Clarke didn't notice he had seen her staring at him.

"Hey 6B! You like what you see?" her neighbour asked with a smirk, now walking toward her. _Uh-oh_.

Flustered, Clarke rolled her eyes, attempting to putt on a confident air. "More like, wondering how you don't have frost bite yet." she replied.

"Sure, Princess." he said with a wicked grin.

"I'm serious! Did you not have time to even grab a shirt? Or shoes?" Clarke exclaimed.

He just scoffed. "No actually I didn't. Why? You worried you won't be able to control yourself around me without a shirt on? I saw you checking me out earlier."

Exasperated and tired, Clarke just sighed, "You know what? Never mind. I was just trying to be friendly with my new neighbour, but whatever."

As it turns out the fire alarm had been a false alarm, so the tenants were already heading back inside. Clarke turned and began walking away from her half naked neighbour, when she heard footsteps catch up behind her and a hand reached out and grabbed her forearm.

"Hey Princess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I can just be an asshole sometimes. Plus I think we're all a little tired and irritated. That alarm woke me up after I had just fallen asleep, and I hate getting my sleep interrupted. And to top it off, I'm freezing my ass off out here." Her neighbour was looking down at her with a genuine, shy smile and big, brown, puppy dog eyes - much different from his previous demeanor.

Clarke turned back to him, and let out a small laugh. "All right, one more chance." They began walking up the six flights back to their apartments.

At the doors to their apartments, he turned to Clarke. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Bellamy Blake, your new neighbour in apartment 6C." Bellamy extended his hand to Clarke.

She shook his hand and replied. "Hey Bellamy. Clarke Griffin."

Bellamy smiled, "Not that I don't like the nickname Princess, but it's good to know you're real name. So Clarke Griffin, how about I buy you a drink Friday night, you know to make up for my behaviour earlier.

Clarke smirked, "Well, I did say one more chance, didn't I?" She unlocked her apartment and headed inside, leaving Bellamy standing in the hall grinning at her, still in his underwear.

##########

Years later, lying in Bellamy's bed on his chest, Clarke smiled to herself thinking about the story they told to their families regarding the day they met, and how their (now) five-year relationship all started with a 3 A.M fire alarm.


	2. Impromptu Drunk Rap Battle

_Bellarke drabble based off of this prompt: "impromptu rap battle but we're both drunk as fuck i hope you know the words to gangsta's paradise". **Okay so I switched the song from Gangsta's Paradise to Monster by Kanye JayZ and Nicki Minaj b/c I'm obsessed with that song. Hope you like! **_

Clarke could not believe her so-called friends had dragged her out to a karaoke bar. A karaoke bar. Of all the places to choose from, it had to be this stupid bar. The gang had already breezed through numerous drinks each, and the only one still bitter over the choice of bar was Clarke. Everyone was out tonight; Monty, Miller, Jasper, Raven, Wick, Octavia. Hell, even Octavia's quiet older brother Bellamy was here. Clarke had met Bellamy only a few times before, mainly because he was Octavia's brother. He was relatively nice most of the time but could be a total jackass when it came to arguing with Clarke.

Clarke was sitting at a small table in the corner, watching the antics of the group play out. Monty and Miller had just finished a terrible rendition of Sail by AWOLNATION and were headed to see Bellamy, Wick and Jasper at the bar. Raven and Octavia were on stage now, attempting to rock Beyonce's F*** Flawless, but stumbling drunkenly over most of their words. Clarke just chuckled quietly and continued drinking her sixth (?) rye and ginger. At least the crew was having fun tonight.

As their song ended, the two girls stumbled off the stage and headed to Clarke's table.

"CLARKEEEE what are you doing over hereeee?" Octavia whined.

Clarke couldn't think of a reason, except that she didn't necessarily want to be here, but couldn't say that to a drunk Octavia with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm-uh guarding our table so we don't lose it to other customers."

"Ooooooooooooooh I have a GREAT idea." Raven exclaimed, "I think it's Clarke's turn to sing something!"

"YES!" Octavia squealed, pulling Clarke from her chair and pushing her toward the stage.

"NO! Hey, that's not fair! I don't wanna go alone! You guys had each other and Monty and Miller did a duet!" Clarke wailed as Raven helped drag her closer to the stage.

Octavia's eyes lit up, "Oh I have an even better idea!" She ran to the bar, grabbed her big brother by the arm and started dragging him to the stage.

"Why doesn't Bell join you Clarke? He's been a grump just like you and hasn't had a turn yet either!" Octavia stated.

"O, come on, I don't wanna do this..." Bellamy pleaded with his sister.

"You two are soooo doing this, end of discussion. Now, get up there and pick something." Octavia declared. Raven and Octavia gave them each a final shove onto the stage, then turned and headed to their friends at the bar.

"You know they won't quit 'til we do this so let's get it over with." Clarke sighed, realizing she was drunker than she thought seeing as how she was now standing. Bellamy, looking not too sober himself, was still glaring at Octavia but nodded and turned to the monitor to pick a song.

Suddenly, a shit-eating grin lit up his face. "Oh I've got just the song for us Princess." Bellamy turned and smirked at her, "Impromptu Rap Battle, hope you know the words to Monster by Kanye and Nicki."

Smiling sweetly, Clarke replied, "Actually I do. It's on."

They began singing the opening lines together, _I shoot the lights out, Hide 'til its bright out. Whoa, just another lonely night , Are you willing to sacrifice your life_? They turned to each other, quite surprised to find that they both were half-decent and could carry a tune. At this point, almost everyone in the bar had turned their attention to the stage, wondering what was happening and why these two were karaokeing a rap song.

Bellamy then busted out Kanye's verse, _Uh, The best living or dead hands down huh? Less talk more head right now huh? And my eyes more red than the devil is, and about to take it to another level bitch._.. Clarke had to admit, he knew the words really damn well. Bellamy got the crowd's attention and they started cheering him on. Even in a drunken state, he was carrying out the verse near flawlessly. Of course he would do this so well drunk, that was such a Bellamy thing to do.

Bellamy walked over to Clarke as his verse ended and nodded at her. Little did Bellamy know, this was one of Clarke's favourite songs, and she knew Nicki's verse like the back of her hand. Clarke grabbed her mic and launched into Nicki's part, _Pull up in the monster, Automobile gangster, With a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka, Yeah I'm in that Tonka, color of Willy Wonka, You could be the King but watch the Queen conquer_... She didn't miss a lyric, even in her drunken state of mind. The crowd cheered even more for her, loving the dynamic playing out on stage. As Clarke was rapping, she walked to where Bellamy stood watching her and got up in his face, raising one eyebrow. Ending her verse with a wink, she literally dropped the mic, feeling incredibly badass.

"I think the crowd's spoken." Clarke grinned, backing away from him and throwing her arms out in 'come-at-me' gesture.

Bellamy just shook his head wearing a devious smile and walked toward her, "Yeah, maybe you won the battle Princess, but I think this might make the crowd go even wilder." Bellamy was still wearing that wicked grin of his as he pulled her right into him, leaned down and kissed her deeply, right on stage for everyone to see. Her body molded to his as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all she had, pulling his lower lip gently between her teeth.

The crowd exploded. People erupted in a chorus of cheers, laughs awws and ooohs. Their friends hollered, cheered and yelled, screaming "finally!" at the top of their lungs.

Bellamy pulled away slightly, smiling at her, "Guess I was right, huh? So who won now?"


	3. Can I Pet Your Dog?

_Bellarke drabble based off of this Tumblr prompt: "Hi sorry I live below you and I hear your dog running around an barking all the time and - no no it's fine I was just hoping maybe I could pet it?" AU _

It was 10:00pm. Clarke was sitting at her desk, mulling over her anatomy and biology textbooks trying to get some of her homework done for her class tomorrow morning, when she heard it again. The pitter-patter of paws across a hard wood floor, a dog barking at what sounded like its toy being thrown around the apartment.

Hearing the dog upstairs made Clarke think about home, and how she missed her own dog Lucky back at her mother's place. Lucky was her Bernese Mountain Dog that she had to leave behind when she began college. She didn't want to take him with her seeing as how the dog was so used to living at her mom's place and didn't think he'd fare well in an apartment. Clarke missed her dog like crazy though. Lucky was family to her and she missed him everyday. She glanced at the photo of her and Lucky in her mom's backyard that was on her desk and smiled.

Clarke heard the dog bark again as a _thunk_ sounded on the floor above her head. She smiled up at the ceiling and suddenly an idea struck her. Without really thinking it through, Clarke jumped out of her seat, ran out of her apartment and dashed up the flight of stairs to her upstairs neighbor's door. As she knocked on the door, she realized what she was doing and suddenly Clarke got nervous. She was knocking on the door of a complete stranger for heaven's sake, all out of homesickness brought on by a dog. Just as she was about to turn around and head back down the stairs, the apartment door opened and she turned and glanced at the dog she'd been hearing - a cute Golden Retriever. It started barking and wagging its tail at her.

"Can I help you?" the dog's owner inquired.

Looking up - _way up_ \- at the owner, Clarke became even more flustered. She did not expect that the dog's owner would be an extremely tall, freckle-faced, dark haired, bare-chested, well-built, _scorching_ hot man: who was wearing nothing but flannel pajama bottoms and a small smirk. _Talk about drool-worthy_, Clarke thought.

Composing herself, she replied, "Hi! Sorry, I live below you and I hear your dog running around an barking all the time and -"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry is he annoying? I'll keep him quieter. " the owner interrupted, looking apologetic.

"NO! No it's fine, I was just hoping, maybe I could pet it?" Clarke requested, "I mean, I know this sounds dumb, but I kept hearing your dog running around and barking and I just got homesick because I had to leave my dog with my mom, and I just really miss Lucky and yeah, I'm sorry for bothering you." Clarke ranted.

The owner smiled, a real genuine smile, "It's completely fine. Come in. This is Eros." he noted, gesturing to the golden now laying happily at his feet.

Clarke leaned down, "Hey Eros, oh aren't you a cutie!" she exclaimed. The dog lept up, licking right up her cheek and all but knocking her right over. She sat cross legged on the floor, while the dog did all he could to jump in her lap.

"How'd you come up with the name Eros?" Clarke asked.

"I really like history and Greek mythology especially, it's what I'm doing for my Masters. Eros was a young god &amp; the son of Aphrodite. Eros also meant love. " he replied.

"Oh that's actually very cool!" Clarke enthused, smiling up at the handsome stranger. They sat on the floor of his apartment, enthralled in small talk about their majors, their families, and of course their pets. Clarke told him about how she was in pre-med, lived with her mother and how Lucky was more like her family than her pet. He talked about his masters in history and his sister and how he found Eros.

"He really likes you." The owner noted, smiling.

"I feel the same way about him," Clarke replied, getting up an patting the dog on its head. "Well, thank you for that, seriously. It was a much needed study break."

"Well feel free to come by whenever you need a study break, um-" he said, searching for her name, realizing in all the talk they'd never exchanged names.

"It's Clarke. Clarke Griffin" She smiled and held out her hand.

"Bellamy Blake, nice to meet you Clarke." Bellamy replied, shaking her hand. "Seriously, anytime you get homesick, come on up and visit me and Eros, okay?"

"I will!" Clarke grinned, looking down at the dog still sitting near her.

Just as she was about to turn around to head back to her apartment, Bellamy spoke up again, "Hey, so do you think you'll need a study break say, this Saturday at 8:00pm? Maybe to go grab a drink at the Ark Station bar down the road?" he asked.

Clarke smiled, blushed a little and nodded, "I think that sounds like the right time for my next break. I'll be there."


	4. Take A Selfie With A Stranger

_Bellarke drabble based off of this tumblr prompt: "can i please take a picture with you it's for a scavenger hunt i swear i'm not creepy". _

_This has to be the most ridiculous frosh week activity in the history of stupid frosh week activities_, Clarke thought. The upperclassmen at Ark University had decided that a scavenger hunt beginning at eight o'clock p.m would be a fun activity for the freshmen. Why a scavenger hunt? Well, I guess the older students wanted to see the new students run around the college campus, drunkenly stumbling around and attempting to finish the list of things to do to complete the scavenger hunt. Most of the students had been non-stop drinking all day - it was frosh week after all - so the task would most definitely be an interesting one, that's for sure.

As Clarke was handed the list by one of the student organizers, her other group members circled around and introduced themselves.

" 'Sup guys, I'm Raven, and I'm a first-year in Mechanical Engineering."

"Hey. Name's John, but everyone calls me Murphy, and I'm a first-year in Criminology and Psychology."

"I'm Monty and he's Jasper and we're Physics and Chemistry majors."

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES! I'm Octavia, and I'm gonna be studying Sociology and Gender Studies."

As the group collectively turned to look at her, Clarke introduced herself, "Hi everyone, I'm Clarke and I'm in pre-med."

In attempting to read the list, Clarke realized she was more tipsy that she'd thought - seeing as how the words were a little blurry on the page. "Okay, so here's our list for the scavenger hunt and it says everything must be documented by photos/videos and only one person from the group has to complete each task."

Clarke continued, "okay, our list is: 1. Dress up a stop sign on campus with at least 2 articles of a teammate's clothing. 2. Sing/dance on a street corner and collect 2$ from passerbys. 3. Climb one of the many trees on campus. 4. Photo-bomb someone/a group. 5. Jump in the pond at the entrance to campus. 6. Take a picture with a live animal. 7. Take a selfie with a stranger."

Clarke thought for moment, "Okay why don't we split up and one part of the group will get half the list and we'll take the other. And we'll send photos to the other half of the group once the task is completed. Then we'll meet back here." Clarke said, gesturing to the quad.

"Sounds like a plan." Octavia said, "I'll head ou with Jas and Monty and we'll do numbers 2, 3 and 4 on the list. That leaves you Clarke, Raven and Murphy to finish up the others."

"Okay, meet back here in an hour or so?" Clarke asked.

"Got it!" Octavia said, dashing off with the two boys.

Clarke turned to the remainder of her group, "Okay, what should we start with?"

Raven glanced at the list first, "Dress up a stop sign - simple enough." She glanced around, found a stop sign and strode purposely toward it. Taking of her shoes and shirt she decorated the stop sign and snapped a picture. Returning to Clarke and Murphy while putting her clothes back on she asked, "What next?"

As Raven asked, Clarke's phone dinged with a message. Reading it, she got a picture of Octavia, Monty and Jasper photo bombing a group with the caption _One Down_! Smiling, she glanced at Raven and Murphy, "They finished one of their tasks too!" Clarke explained.

"Cool. What's next on the list? Jump in the pond right?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah," Clarke replied.

"I guess I'll do that one." Murphy said. The three of them began walking to the campus entrance, where the pond was located.

When they got there, Raven took out her phone, ready to snap the picture of Murphy, "On the count of three Murphy! 1, 2, 3!"

Murphy jumped into the pond, semi-nude, with a loud splash. Turning and giving Raven two thumbs up, she snapped the picture of him. Murphy climbed out of the pond and put his shirt and shorts back on, as Raven sent the others the updates of their progress. In return she got a picture of Monty and Jasper way up in a tree, with the caption _2 down, 1 to go_!

"Okay next up is take a picture with a live animal." Clarke said. "Hey, do you think those birds over there count?" she asked.

"I guess so. Here, let's grab a selfie with them." Raven replied. She and Clarke knelt as close to the birds as they could and snapped a photo of themselves. It turned out okay, so they saved the photo. As they saved their own photo, they got a video message from Octavia, so they played it, "Hey guys! I just sang and danced to Single Ladies on the side of the street and made $5 to complete our last task. So we're heading back to the meet-up point. See ya in a few." The video ended.

"Alright well we've still got the 'take a selfie with a stranger', so Clarke this one's all up to you. Murphy and I'll head back to meet Octavia, Jasper and Monty and get all our stuff organized. Meet us there when you get the picture!" Raven yelled, already taking off with Murphy back to the quad.

"Okay not a problem. I'll just ask the first person I see, no big deal," Clarke muttered to herself. Glancing around, the first person she saw was a guy sitting at one of the benches in front of a dorm under a street lamp, reading. So she walked over to him, getting her phone out.

As she got closer, Clarke realized the guy was actually incredibly good looking. Like a rendering-her-speechless kind of attractive. He was sprawled casually on the bench, his tall frame managing to look comfortable on the park bench. He had short and dark, curly hair, tan skin and _was that a smattering of freckles across his exposed collarbone and face_, Clarke thought.

Shaking herself out of her staring, Clarke cleared her throat," Hi! Um, can I please take a picture with you? It's for a scavenger hunt. I swear I'm not creepy. See?" She handed him the list of tasks, that he read.

The stranger glanced up at her then, and _oh lord_, his eyes were this warm, dark, chocolate brown that absolutely made her melt. He smiled up at her, "Sure, Princess. I guess I could help you out. That is, only if you introduce yourself." He smirked.

"Oh, right. Um, Clarke." She said, holding her hand out to him.

He smiled, "Alright Clarke, name's Bellamy," he replied shaking her hand. "Why don't you sit here, we can take the photo."

Clarke sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her in a little closer, keeping his hand on her upper arm. She tried not to think anything of it but _damn_, that felt good. Way too good. Clarke held the phone out on front of them, smiled and snapped the photo. Reviewing the picture, she could help but notice they didn't look like strangers at all, more like a couple than anything.

"Is it okay? The photo?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes, it's great! Thank you so much for your help." Clarke smiled up at Bellamy.

Realizing she still had to go meet her group, Clarke reluctantly got up from the bench. Turning back to Bellamy, she said "Seriously, thanks! I wanted to get this silly frosh activity out of the way, and thanks for not thinking I was a total creep."

"Anytime Clarke, anytime." Bellamy replied, smiling at her, then returning to his book.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked back to the quad.

Back at the quad, the group was waiting for her. As she approached, Octavia glanced at her flushed expression and small smile Clarke was still wearing, "Uh oh guys, I think Clarke may have found a HOT stranger to selfie with!" Octavia said in a sing-song voice.

"Oooooooooooooh! Clarke lemme see!" Raven exclaimed. All the boys just rolled their eyes.

"Guys seriously, it's not a big deal. Though he was attractive, like wow." Clarke enthused.

"Well LET'S SEE!" Raven snatched Clarke's phone away so she and Octavia could have a look.

Suddenly Octavia burst out laughing. I mean _really_ laughing. "Uh Octavia? You okay? What's the matter? The dude is pretty hot and Clarke doesn't look THAT bad!" Raven questioned.

"HEY! I resent that!" Clarke said with a smile, lightly punching Raven's shoulder.

Finally Octavia composed herself enough to speak. "OHMYGOD, NO! No, don't worry, it's nothing like that at all, it's just well umm- that's my uh, that's my brother."


	5. Join Me For Movie Night?

_Bellarke drabble from this Tumblr prompt: "you're the only one who voted for my favourite movie on movie night so do you just want to watch it in my room AU" **with very subtle Minty, Linctavia, Ravick and Jaya xx** _

It was 7:06pm when Clarke finally burst through her apartment door. And yes, she knew she was late, her friends would no doubt let this slide.

"SHE LIVES!" Jasper yelled, jumping up from his seat beside Maya on her living room couch, to grab her in a bear hug.

Laughing, Clarke replied, "Hey Jas! Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm late! What else is new?"

"Don't worry, we didn't vote for the movie without you!" Raven laughed, sitting with her feet propped up on her boyfriend Wick's lap.

Monty came into the room then, carrying the snacks and the alcohol - and sure enough with his new beau Miller trailing right behind him. "Clarke! Glad you could make it! You deserved a study break don't ya think?" Monty asked, as he sat on the floor with Miller.

"Yeah, my brain is pretty much fried from studying! Time for some relaxation and alcohol!" Clarke smiled. She went to her room to drop her books on her desk and change into her comfy sweatpants and t-shirt combination. Returning to the living room, all of her friends were now seated and discussing movie choices for the night. Raven was still sitting practically on top of Wick, though they'd moved over because Bellamy - Octavia's older brother - was now sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln occupied the floor in front of the couch. Jasper and Maya took up the love seat against the other wall, with Monty and Miller sitting on pillows on the floor in front of them. That left the lazy-boy recliner in the corner opposite the love seat for Clarke.

Clarke walked up to the coffee table to grab a beer before sitting down. As she opened the bottle, Bellamy had walked over, grabbing his own beer. Though they'd started off as practically enemies - they'd hated each other's guts in the beginning when Clarke first moved in with his sister - Bellamy and Clarke had developed a pretty close friendship. After two years of non-stop bickering and arguing, they'd finally come to understand each other. And when they weren't arguing, they'd realized they actually had a lot in common and became good friends.

"Hey Bell, so what's on the list for movie choices tonight?" Clarke asked, sipping her beer.

"Every shitty movie you could possibly imagine. Raven's arguing for Paranormal Activity. Octavia wants Titanic yet again. Maya suggested Crazy Stupid Love." Bellamy replied with a small smile.

"Well, what was your suggestion? I mean you must have something you wanna watch." Clarke inquired.

"Yeah, um I volunteered Pacific Rim, but basically everyone shot me down. Apparently it's gonna be either horror or romance tonight." Bellamy grimaced.

"Ugh really? Damn I really could've gone for some Pacific Rim. It's one of my all-time faves." Clarke sighed.

"Really Princess? Didn't take you for Pacific Rim fan." Bellamy said, a little shocked.

Clarke smirked up at him, "Hmpf, you don't know everything about me, Blake."

"That's it! We've decided. Majority rules and it's Titanic! HELL YEAH BITCHES!" Octavia yelled, jumping to the DVD player to put Titanic on.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Oh, I am NOT in the mood for Titanic," she whined.

"Honestly, me either. That movie is tired." Bellamy replied.

"Hey, since you're the only who voted for my favourite movie, do you want to just watch it in my room, and ditch this Titanic party?" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"I think that's best idea I've heard all night," he replied, looking relieved he wasn't going to have to sit through Titanic AGAIN.

"Go ahead and get the movie set up on my laptop. I'll steal a few snacks for us and be there in a sec." Clarke said. Bellamy nodded and walked to Clarke's room.

"Hey, where'd Bell go?" Octavia inquired, looking around for her brother.

As Clarke grabbed some snacks, she replied, "We are ditching your Titanic party O, since we were in the minority and don't wanna watch it. We're watching Pacific Rim in my room."

"Oh really?" Raven and Octavia said in unison, wearing very suspicious smiles. "Well, have_ fun_." Raven implied. Clarke refused to comment on that, rolled her eyes, and walked to her room.

Rounding the corner and entering her room, she noticed Bellamy had already made himself comfortable, sprawled out on one side of her bed with the laptop in the middle. Clarke closed her door, threw the snacks on the middle of the bed and jumped on the opposite side getting comfortable as well.

"What'd you steal from them?" Bellamy asked rummaging through the snacks. Rummaging through the small pile, he found what he'd been looking for.

"Pretzels! Aha Clarke you do know me! Okay, now we can start the movie." Bellamy laughed.

Grabbing the Pringles, Clarke hit play. The both leaned back against the headboard and pillows, with the laptop and snacks in between them as the movie began.

They lay in comfortable silence for the most part, engrossed in the movie, munching on their snacks and beer, and laughing at some points of the film.

About halfway through the movie, Clarke glanced up at Bellamy. His gaze was still trained on the laptop screen but he smirked, saying "Am I too distracting for you? 'Cause you know the movie's still playing, Princess." He finally glanced back at her. Clarke smacked his arm.

"Get over yourself Blake. I was actually just going to say thank you. You didn't have to ditch all of our friends on what was supposed to be a group movie night. But I was just gonna let you know that I appreciate it a lot, seriously." Clarke smiled.

Bellamy smiled back down at her, "Anytime Clarke."

Their gazes were still trained on each other, and the air around them changed suddenly, now seeming charged. It was then that Clarke actually realized how close they'd been sitting. Their faces were mere inches apart, and somehow in watching the movie, the laptop had ended up on Bellamy's lap with Clarke basically glued to his side, and even a hand laying on his stomach.

She was about to pull away, realizing how inappropriate this whole situation seemed, when Bellamy closed the last of the space between them and kissed her, almost tentatively at first. _Screw that_, Clarke thought. She kissed him back harder, her lips opening, the hand on his stomach now fisting his shirt while her other hand crept around the back of his neck and settled in the dark curls at the back of his head. Bellamy deepened the kiss, tongues entwining, encouragement being provided by Clarke with tugs and pulls on his hair.

Clarke moaned into the kiss, pulling on his shirt still fisted in her hand, until she pulled Bellamy right on top of her. He placed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line and then eventually down her neck, while her hands explored the expanse of his back. Pulling himself up and leaning on his elbows, he looked down at Clarke.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked, concern lining his features.

Clarke smiled, "Yeah, you know I kind of feel like this may have been a long time coming," she laughed. "Though I have to say, you were wrong about one thing, I guess romance was on the list for tonight!" Clarke giggled.

Shaking his head at her terrible joke, Bellamy grinned and then leaned back down to shut her up with an even better kiss than the last.


	6. Theme Park Third Wheeling

Bellarke One Shot based off this Tumblr prompt: "_we both came here as the third wheel in our groups and keep ending up sitting next to each other on all the two seated rides._"

Clarke had thought spending the day at _Six Flags: Magic Mountain_ with her roommate Raven would have been a fun way to spend her Saturday off. She and Raven were finally done finals and it was decided they needed to celebrate. However, Clarke didn't know that Raven's new boyfriend Kyle Wick was also invited. No matter how hard they attempted to include her, it seemed like she was the third wheel on a Raven &amp; Wick date - which also served as constant reminder of how single Clarke was. It was still early, and Clarke was going to have to deal with them being all _lovey_-_dovey_ for the rest of the day. Plus there was the fact that she had to sit alone or with random strangers on all the rides they'd been on so far. It just sucked.

None of this was helping Clarke's mood, which had yet to improve in two weeks, ever since Lexa dumped her right in the middle of finals week. Lexa and Clarke had been dating for a while and Clarke was really starting to fall for the girl, when Lexa up and left her, right in the middle of one of the most stressful weeks of her life. Needless to say, Clarke's mood had been like a dark rain cloud ever since - angry and heartbroken.

"Hey Griffin, cheer up, that scowl on your face is harshing my mood!" Raven elbowed her best friend.

Clarke glared at Raven, "I would if you guys would stop acting so in love - it's sickening."

Raven just laughed and Wick replied, "Sorry Clarke, can't help it! Do you know how long I've been trying to get this girl to go out with me?"

Raven smiled, and Clarke rolled her eyes, "If I'd have known this was what I had to look forward to all day I probably wouldn't have come, you know."

"Okay, okay we'll tone it down," Raven answered.

All of a sudden, a beautiful brunette girl, that Clarke didn't recognize, tackle-hugged Raven, squealing, "Oh my god HI! What are you doing here girl? It's so awesome we ran into you!"

Regaining her balance Raven exclaimed, "Octavia! Good to see ya! How's everything?" Turning to Clarke, Octavia smiled "Hey I'm Octavia, but you can call me O!"

Clarke smiled back briefly, "I'm Clarke," she replied. "Nice to meet you Clarke!" Octavia said and turned back to Raven.

The two girls became engrossed in small talk leaving Clarke feeling a little left out. Glancing around, she noticed two guys walking up to their group. One was huge, imposing and looked a little dangerous, but he was attractive none the less, with his closely shaven head, extremely fit body and impressive bone structure. The other was about the same height, though leaner, but still all muscle. He had dark hair that seemed curly almost, but was hidden beneath a black beanie. He had these dark brown eyes and _yep those are freckles smattered across his face_, Clarke thought with an internal sigh. She also noticed a tattoo semi-on display underneath the sleeve of his short sleeve black t-shirt. Basically, he was jaw-droppingly hot.

As they approached the group, the girl named Octavia and Raven finally stopped chatting enough to make introductions, because apparently Octavia knew these two beautiful men.

"Oh hey guys, come meet my new friends! Well , you both know Raven, but this is her boyfriend Kyle Wick and her roommate Clarke Griffin!" Octavia announced. The huge guy put his arm around Octavia's shoulders and smiled fondly at the girl, "Hello everyone, I'm Lincoln, Octavia's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Glancing at the other guy that Clarke couldn't help but ogle, he smiled and introduced himself as well, "Hey, I'm Octavia's brother, Bellamy Blake. Good to meet you guys."

"Okay cool, so now that we know each other, why don't we all go on some rides?" Octavia suggested.

"Sure! Which one do we pick first?" Raven asked the group excitedly.

"I heard Apocalypse was cool! Let's try it out!" Wick said.

The group made their way to the ride, and as they got nearer to the front of the line Clarke realized she was going to have to sit alone yet again, or sit with Octavia's extremely attractive brother, seeing as how both of them were the third wheels to their friends' dates. Noticing her apprehension, Bellamy shuffled over to were Clarke stood, "You doing okay there Princess? You aren't afraid of roller coasters, now are you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"No, of course not," Clarke huffed. (Though she'd never let him know the real reason for her anxiety.)

"Good, 'cause seeing as how we'll be sitting together for every ride today, I don't need you vomiting on my shoes." Bellamy smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Well you don't have to worry about that. I love rides." She crossed her arms.

"Really? So if I dared you to do the Slingshot with me later, you do it?" Bellamy asked, presenting a challenge.

"Damn straight, I would." Clarke replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Great. No one else wants to do it so you're on." Bellamy grinned at her.

Clarke really tried not to, but she did crack a smile at him in reply.

The group spent the entire day doing every single thrill ride in the theme park. They tackled all the major roller coasters like Full Throttle, Goliath, Gold Rush, Ninja, Revolution, Viper and Scream. Clarke found herself actually enjoying Bellamy's company, even though they were by default paired together for the day. They laughed a lot and found out that in fact, they both_ really_ like roller coasters. They were both a little bit of adrenaline junkies too. While the others always sat near the middle or back, Clarke and Bellamy were always right up front, their hands in the air in all the after-ride photographs.

Near the end of the day, most of them were ready to leave, but Bellamy pulled Clarke aside, "Hold up Princess, we still haven't done Slingshot! Have you guys changed you minds?" Bellamy asked the group.

Octavia shook her head. "Uh uh, no way, I'm not doing that Bell. We are _done_ for the day," his sister replied.

"Yeah I'm not up to that, but you can go if you want to Wick." Raven said.

"Nah it's cool, I'm done too. I'm starving!" Kyle replied.

"Looks like it's just the two of you, you guys are nuts! Have fun!" Octavia exclaimed with a wave! The four of them walked off to find food, leaving Clarke and Bellamy at the entrance to Slingshot.

"You ready Princess?" Bellamy asked her with a half-grin.

"Yep, let's do this Blake." Clarke grinned back at him, her eyes lighting up. The two of them got in line for the ride and waited anxiously for their turn to be hurled through the air by mega-sized elastic bands.

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who was grinning ear-to-ear. Though her wavy blonde hair was tangled in knots from all the rides they'd been on that day, Bellamy couldn't help but think she was absolutely radiant. Her piercing blue eyes were lit up with laughter, her pale skin flushed pink from excitement and the sunlight made her blonde hair shine like a goddamn halo or something. Clarke glanced back at him then, catching him staring at her.

"Thanks for today Bellamy. I know we just met and you didn't have to spend the day with me, and god knows I haven't exactly been the best company lately, but I really needed this. So, yeah, thanks." Clarke looked away embarrassed, not wanting to see his reaction to her honest words.

"Well for what it's worth I think you're pretty intriguing Clarke Griffin, and I have to say it was no hardship spending the day with you. In fact, what do you say we come back here next weekend - but without the others? Just you and me? We can redo those insane rides all over again." Bellamy asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Clarke smiled up at him, "That's the best idea you've had all day Blake." In bold move, she leaned in closer, grabbed the front of that black t-shirt of his in her fist, and pulled him down into a kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, she noticed the last two people had walked off the ride and it was their turn next. They walked into the ride area, Bellamy's arm draped across her shoulders, and made their way to the seats. They took their seats and got strapped in by the ride attendants. Backing away, the attendants started the ride. Without a warning the two of them were launched into the air, free falling through the sky and laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs.

In that moment, Clarke couldn't help but feel that this was going to be the beginning of one long, breathtaking and incredible ride with Bellamy Blake.


	7. We Met On the Metro (We Were Not Sober)

_Drabble feat. Bellarke based on this Tumblr prompt: "i'm drunk on public transport and you're high and we both keep looking at each other knowingly au"_

It had been a _long_ night out with Raven. Clarke's best friend and roommate had dragged her out to a bar, because it was the end of finals and in Raven's words, "WE'RE PARTYING TONIGHT!" And they did. Shots and drinks and dancing, they celebrated until the early hours of the morning.

Needless to say, it was now three am; Clarke's feet hurt from dancing so much and she more than a little tipsy. She was waiting alone at the metro stop, to head back to her apartment. Raven had left with her boyfriend Wick, who they'd met up with at the bar earlier that night. Though Clarke had a good time out with her friends, she wanted nothing more right now than to crawl into her bed and sleep for two days straight.

Finally the metro arrived, and came to a screeching stop in front of her. Stumbling a little onto the metro, she took a seat in the near empty train-car. Glancing up, Clarke noticed she'd fallen into the seat across from possibly the **hottest** guy she'd ever seen. Short and dark curly hair was hidden beneath a black beanie, tan skin was covered in a perfect amount of freckles with a tattoo poking out on his left arm from underneath the short sleeve of his gray t-shirt, and warm dark brown eyes glanced back at her. Brown eyes, she noticed, that were bloodshot?

The guy smiled at her and chuckled quietly under his breath. Clarke grinned and laughed quietly as well. _Oh shit, he is so high_, Clarke thought. For some reason this seemed funny to her, in her drunken state, and she giggled a bit louder. He glanced back at her knowingly and smirked.

Their little game went on for a few stops. They kept glancing at each other, trying not to laugh too hard, smiling at each other, knowing full well that neither of them were sober.

A few stops before hers, Clarke impulsively decided it was time to introduce herself. She stood up, walked over to the guy and sat down next to him. The guy chuckled and turned to face her, "What can I do for you Princess?" he asked in a low, deep voice.

"Princess? Really? Ha! No, it's Clarke, and you are?" she replied.

"Bellamy. I don't know Clarke, from where I'm sitting you look like a goddamn princess or some shit. You know you're kind of stunning, right?" Bellamy said, his filter seeming turned off because of the weed he'd smoked not long ago. Bellamy was definitely not a hardcore stoner, but every once in a while, it was nice to turn his brain off for a bit.

Glancing down, unsure of how to take in Bellamy's earnest words, Clarke laughed, "Well thank you Bellamy, that's very nice of you to say. You know you're not so bad yourself." she said, grinning.

Raising an eyebrow, Bellamy replied, "Really? Hm. Glad to know it's not one-sided then."

Clarke laughed out loud this time, "No it's definitely, not. Listen my stop is coming up, but what do you say we meet up when we're both a little more sober. Here-" Clarke scribbled her number on a scrap piece of paper from her clutch and handed it to him, "if you want to grab coffee or something, call me," she said getting up from her seat as the metro slowed to a stop.

As she walked off the train, she glanced back one last time at Bellamy over her shoulder, who was grinning at her in return, "It was very nice to meet you Clarke!" Bellamy shouted at her as she walked away.

Clarke grinned to herself as she walked to her apartment. Even if she never heard from Bellamy again, it'd be a funny story to tell Raven later.

Clarke woke from a deep sleep when her cell phone chimed, indicating she had a new message. Reaching for her phone in her half-awake state, she saw that it was already one p.m. The message was from a number she didn't recognize and didn't have saved in her phone. Opening the message, she read _Hey Princess, it's possible you don't remember giving me you number, but I figured I'd try anyway. Don't know about you but I could use some coffee after that long night.. _

Remembering who she met last night and who the message was from, she replied, _Of course I remember Bellamy, and yes on one condition: we're both sober this time. Lol._


	8. Stay With Me Til I Fall Asleep

_Bellarke drabbles based off this prompt from otpprompts: "Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep"_

It had been a brutal shift at the hospital for Clarke. Exhausted didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling. She'd been working for about 21 hours straight and was now a literal walking zombie making her way back to her apartment. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open enough to unlock her front door, let alone to properly function anymore. Finally, Clarke managed to get the key properly on the lock and flung the door open ungracefully. She threw her keys and bag on the kitchen counter, walked into the bathroom and undid the now messy braid in her hair.

Stripping out of her scrubs, she made her way to the bedroom where she found her t-shirt and pajama shorts. As she pulled her pajamas on, Clarke finally realized that the light in her bedroom was still on. She glanced at the bed, and saw Bellamy still awake and reading his favourite book on greek and roman mythologies. He hadn't even glanced up at the commotion Clarke made when she entered their apartment.

With a tired smile, Clarke climbed up into bed alongside him. Without looking at her and still reading his book, Bellamy raised his arm in an open invitation for Clarke to crawl under and snuggle with him. Clarke openly accepted, curling into his side and placing her head on his chest. Finally content and completely exhausted, Clarke drifted peacefully into sleep. Her last thought before she fell asleep, was how lucky she was to have someone like Bellamy in her life, someone who knew exactly what she needed without even speaking.

It was days like these that made her ever so grateful to have her husband.


	9. are we in the clear yet?

_A quick Bellarke drabble set in-verse around 1x10, based off of this prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss. _

The virus had spread quickly through the camp. Biological warfare. That was the grounder's next move, only the delinquents had found out too late. By the time the kids had figured out what was happening, at least a quarter of the camp had been infected and quarantined. Some were immune and Clarke, being the head medic of the camp, had recruited those few to help tend to the infected.

Unfortunately, Clarke hadn't been one of the immune and working around the infected had gotten her sick as well. In fact, the virus spread so fast, that 3 days after they found out about the sickness, nearly the entire camp had become ill. The good news was that the virus didn't last very long once it worked its way out of the body's system. So after 2 days, Clarke was back helping Octavia, who had been immune and had stepped up as a medic while Clarke was sick.

"Octavia, how was everyone while I was out?" Clarke asked the younger girl, as she made her way around the quarantined area with water.

"Not good," Octavia glanced down, and back up at Clarke with unshed tears, "We lost 2 from the virus...it seems like not everyone has a strong enough immune system to withstand whatever the hell it is they infected us with - no thanks to Murphy. We just have to make sure the infected stay hydrated, that the fevers don't last longer than a day, and then hope for the best."

Grimly, Clarke nodded, "Okay. We'll just have to do what we can."

The sound of rushing footsteps and loud voices barging through the door to the quarantined area interrupted the girls' conversation. Monroe and Miller came in holding up Bellamy, who was almost dead-weight between them, barely able to stand on his own, blood dripping from his nose.

"BELLAMY NO!" Octavia cried, running toward her older brother with tears streaming down her face.

"O? D-don't. 'M fi-fine.." Bellamy replied, getting delirious from the fever.

Clarke followed and grabbed her shoulder, "No Octavia, I got this. Keep doing the rounds, he wouldn't want you around even if you are immune." Looking the other girl in the eye, Clarke said, "I swear I will take care if him okay? I promise you I will do everything I can for him alright? You need to trust me. I can do this."

Nodding, Octavia took the water, and began tending to the other sick kids in the med bay.

Clarke began barking out the orders, "Okay, Miller, Monroe can you put him right up here on this bed? Lie him on his side, I need water, a blanket and a cloth for his forehead." Clarke grabbed the wet cloth to place on his forehead, trying to get his temperature down and took the blanket from Monroe's hands to place it over his shivering body.

"C-Clarke?" Bellamy croaked.

"Sh. It's okay. You're fine. Don't talk just get some rest. We're all here to take care of you." Clarke replied.

"No, 'm-m fine. Serious-" he stopped talking as a violent cough wracked his body, spewing blood onto the dirt beside his bed.

"No you're not Bellamy. Here, take some of this water." She scolded when his coughing fit ended. "You need to get better. I promised your sister I'd do everything I could, so please cooperate okay?" She made him sit up a little so she could make him drink the water. He lay back down on his side and finally fell asleep.

Clarke stayed all night with him for two nights, leaving periodically to check on Octavia and the other infected and doing her rounds of the med bay. Octavia came by when she could to check on her brother. By the second night, Bellamy's fever was almost non-existent and on the third, he was no longer bleeding and the coughing fits had finally subsided.

Clarke woke with the early morning sun that was beginning to seep through the open door to the med bay. She was still in a chair beside Bellamy's bed. Getting up she went to get another cloth and water. When she returned, Bellamy - and everyone else at this time of the morning - was still asleep. He was breathing normally and had no fever. He was in the clear.

Clarke stood over Bellamy's bed, and methodically cleaned the dried dirt and blood off his face with the damp cloth. She would let Octavia know that her brother would be fine, as soon as the younger girl woke. She wanted Bellamy to wake up just so she could tell him thank-you for not dying - his sister would've never forgiven Clarke. Smiling slightly to herself, she leaned down to kiss Bellamy's cheek. Unfortunately, as she did so Bellamy shifted in his sleep, and Clarke ended up kissing him right on the mouth. Keeping her eyes shut, she hoped Bellamy was still asleep. Leaning back completely embarrassed, she glanced at him, and noticed his eyes were wide open, with a look of utter shock across his face.

Clarke face turned bright red, "Bellamy-I'm so sorry, I-" She never even got to finish her apology. Bellamy, with a half-smirk on his face, had lightly grabbed her hand and dragged her down beside him on the bed, shutting her up _**very**_ effectively with his mouth. Breaking away, he whispered, "Now that, princess, is a kiss." He turned to devour her mouth a second time, pulling her fully on top of him, sucking on her lower lip with his teeth.

"Clarke, how's Bell this morn- OH shit." Octavia stopped, wide-eyed, as she rounded the corner and found Clarke and Bellamy in a not-so-innocent position. "Uh, okay, I'm um, gonna go." Octavia said fighting a smile.

Clarke jumped off the bed in a lightning fast move, fixing her shirt where Bellamy's hands had started to wander and glanced at Octavia as she began walking out of the room, "No, don't. It was nothing Octavia. Stay. I'm sure you want to see how your big brother's doing. I'll leave you two sometime alone. I know you were worried sick. I need to go do my rounds anyways." Clarke hurried out of the room, not even glancing at Bellamy as she left.

Octavia watched Clarke leave, stunned and then turned to her brother with a knowing grin plastered on her face, "Care to explain, big brother? The princess?"

"O. Don't. I'm not going there." Bellamy replied, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"But-" Octavia began.

"No. I am done talking about that, because I don't even know what_ that_ was!" he exclaimed. "Besides, I think Princess regretted it from the way she tore out of here like there was a goddamn fire or something. If she's not gonna ignore whatever that was, so am I."

Octavia rolled her eyes at her drama-king of a brother, but figured it would be best to let the two of them figure this one out on their own. She went to sit beside Bellamy on the bed, strangling him in a tight hug, "I'm just glad you're out of the woods, big brother."


End file.
